


sweet lips on my lips

by celestialbisexual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, i know these characters didn't actually interact but like i think they should kiss, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbisexual/pseuds/celestialbisexual
Summary: She finally tears her eyes away from the falling stars to look at Rose. Rose, who had shaken her hand that first night, after the dust had settled, and hardly left her side since. Rose, who brings Jannah caf when she stays up too late. Rose, who mourns Jannah’s losses and celebrates her victories as if they were her own. Rose, with her hair in two buns, and a flower pinned to her jacket. Rose, who was looking at her.
Relationships: Jannah (Star Wars)/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like, they didn't interact at all, but I wanted more of both of them and I think that's a solid basis for a ship

“It’s so beautiful.” 

Jannah grins, but doesn’t turn around. Just scoots over to let Rose lean next to her on the balcony. 

“Yeah.” She sighs. “Have you ever seen one before?”

“A meteor shower? Yeah. We used to get them all the time back on Hays. Paige and I would sneak out to watch them.” 

“Sounds fun.” Jannah says. “There were never any on Kef Bir. Too many clouds.” 

And before that, Jannah would never have been allowed to see such things. Looking up at the stars was discouraged in the First Order, along with anything else that might give them ideas of independence. 

Jannah could say that, if she wanted to. Could tell Rose all of the terrible things that’ve happened to her. Rose would listen, and maybe tell stories of her own. But Jannah doesn’t want to. Not tonight, not when there are so many beautiful things to see. 

She finally tears her eyes away from the falling stars to look at Rose. Rose, who had shaken her hand that first night, after the dust had settled, and hardly left her side since. Rose, who brings Jannah caf when she stays up too late. Rose, who mourns Jannah’s losses and celebrates her victories as if they were her own. Rose, with her hair in two buns, and a flower pinned to her jacket. Rose, who was looking at her, and blushes crimson when she’s caught. 

“Hey.” Jannah says softly, bumping Rose’s shoulder with her own. She smiles, and Rose smiles back. 

“Hey.” Rose replies. She leans in a little, eyes flickering to Jannah’s lips and then back up to her eyes. 

“Hey.” Jannah says again, inching closer still. 

“You already said that.” 

“I did. Rose, I...” She trails off, unsure how to put into words everything she wants to say.

“Can I kiss you?” Rose asks, words in a rush, like she might lose her nerve if she waits too long.

“Yes.” Jannah says, nodding emphatically. “Yes, please do.” 

And she does. Rose leans up on her toes and kisses her sweetly, hands on her waist, as if they were dancing her. Jannah cradles Rose’s face in her hands and kisses her back, loses herself in the feel of Rose’s mouth against hers. 

Behind them the stars continue to fall, and there is such beauty in the world Jannah thinks she could drown in it. 


End file.
